<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счастливый билет by HelenRad, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533881">Счастливый билет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad'>HelenRad</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021'>WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bright Young Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site, road story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Страх смерти может здорово способствовать жизни, во всех её проявлениях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счастливый билет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нина называла его «Рыжик», это Майлз помнил точно и, как никогда, понимал, что не может так к нему обратиться. Да и как-то глупо орать из толпы «Рыжик!» джентльмену, собирающемуся подняться на борт бывшей «Queen Mary», выкрашенной в честь войны серой краской и имеющей довольно грозный вид. Как же его зовут? Нина говорила что-то про колонии, богатство... Майлз постарался подобраться поближе, лихорадочно соображая, чем ему сможет помочь этот «Рыжик» — определённо его дела шли хорошо, раз он мог себе позволить пересекать Атлантику в разгар войны. Если, конечно, он не собирался свести счёты с жизнью. Помнится, в довоенное время было очень модно купить на «Queen Mary» билет в один конец: обанкротившиеся бизнесмены, задолжавшие мафии азартные игроки, оставленные женами мужья, дамы с разбитыми сердцами — сколько их было!</p><p>Эдвард Литтлджон! Майлз даже выдохнул от облегчения. Точно! Эдвард Литтлджон с милым прозвищем «Рыжик», перед самой войной женившийся на Нине Блаунт. Но что он забыл в Гуроке? Один? Майлз растерял все связи со старой компанией, когда ему пришлось бежать. Обвинения в мужеложстве с лихвой хватило на то, чтобы выписать ордер на его арест, и ещё осталось, чтобы семья от него отказалась. Впрочем, скандал был никому не нужен, и его предупреждали. Спасибо матери за тысячу фунтов, благодаря которым он, когда началась война, добрался из Парижа до Глазго и даже — о ужас! — нашёл работу в газете. Разумеется, под чужим именем. А ещё пришлось притвориться эпилептиком, чтобы избежать армии.</p><p>Майлз Мейтленд, скорее всего, отправился бы на фронт добровольцем, чтобы не запятнать честь семьи и раздать долги, которых не делал. У Майлза Мейтленда просто не было бы выбора. Другое дело — Адам Смит. Майлзу новое имя не нравилось, зато оно освобождало от многих обязательств. Кроме тех, которые диктовались законами военного времени, и от которых хотелось сбежать как можно дальше. Как раз туда, куда, судя по всему, и направлялся чёртов Эдвард Литтлджон.</p><p>— Мистер Браун? С вами хочет переговорить полковник Норкер.</p><p>В ответ на слова сержанта Эдвард Литтлджон едва заметно вздрогнул, но кивнул, соглашаясь подождать разговора с полковником, и Майлз понял, что у него появился шанс выбраться из того дерьма, в которое превратилась его жизнь. Значит, мистер Браун?!</p><p>— Вы меня помните? — Майлз улыбнулся как можно шире и шёпотом добавил: — Рыжик.</p><p>У Литтлджона дёрнулась щека, и он зашипел:</p><p>— Чего вам угодно, мистер Мейтленд?</p><p>— Собираетесь в Америку?</p><p>— Не ваше дело.</p><p>— Ну, почему же не моё, мистер Литтлджон... или как вас теперь? Мистер Браун?</p><p>— Сколько? — Литтлджон зло прищурился, разглядывая Майлза.</p><p>— Я знал, что мы поладим. Люблю деловых людей, знаете ли.</p><p>— Сколько?</p><p>— Один билет до Нью-Йорка, мистер Браун.</p><p>— Но... это не так просто. Я еду как представитель Банка Англии.</p><p>— Отлично, я буду вашим секретарём.</p><p>— Майлз Мейтленд не может быть секретарём Эдварда Брауна.</p><p>— Зато Адам Смит вполне может.</p><p>— Дурацкое имя.</p><p>— Для банковского клерка в самый раз, — заверил Майлз.</p><p>Сержант подал знак Литтлджону, приглашая войти, и тот решился:</p><p>— Ваш паспорт. Живо.</p><p>Майлз сунул в протянутую руку документ и остался у двери, ожидая решения своей участи. Литтлджон вышел спустя почти час. Он, не глядя на Майлза, ухватил его за рукав, подтягивая к себе, и вручил саквояж.</p><p>— Вы мой секретарь, — прошипел он. — Ведите себя соответственно.</p><p>— Как бы вы хотели?</p><p>— Уважительно, — выплюнул Литтлджон и поспешил в здание таможенного досмотра.</p><p>Майлз пошёл за ним следом. Разумеется, он не ожидал, что вопрос решится так скоро, но не собирался возвращаться за вещами в город или же сообщать о своём отъезде в редакцию газеты, по чьему поручению находился в порту. Если жизнь его чему и научила, так это хватать удачу за хвост и не отпускать. Даже если эта удача выглядит столь же кисло, как Литтлджон, а в хвосте у неё всего одно перо.</p><p>Личного досмотра избежать не удалось, но, похоже, таможенники на этот раз были достаточно лояльны — Майлз прекрасно знал, на что способны эти ребята в служебном рвении. Хотя, конечно, саквояж они добросовестно изучили, едва ли не обнюхав. По трапу Майлз поднимался следом за Литтлджоном, всё ещё не веря, что это происходит с ним. И если бы он не мечтал о таком весь последний год, то мог бы не сдержать эмоций. Сейчас же он помнил о своей роли, став максимально предупредительным и вежливым. Он даже попытался подхватить пальто, с которым Литтлджон не расставался. Но неудачно.</p><p>— Нам сюда. Палуба «А», белая зона, каюта сто шестьдесят четыре.</p><p>— Это первый класс, сэр? — усмехнулся Майлз.</p><p>— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, — едва слышно отозвался Литтлджон.</p><p>Каюта оказалась совсем небольшой, но, похоже, офицерской. Вряд ли рядовым было положено окно, стол и две кровати, расположенные одна над другой. Да и небольшой ковёр всем своим видом намекал на остатки былой роскоши. Майлз поставил саквояж на стол и довольно дружелюбно поинтересовался:</p><p>— Предпочитаете сверху, сэр?</p><p>Литтлджон ответил взглядом из тех, которые называют убийственными, и уселся на нижнюю кровать.</p><p>— Вопросов больше нет, — улыбнулся Майлз, быстро разуваясь и занимая верхнюю полку.</p><p>— Предпочитаю комфорт, — пробурчал Литтлджон.</p><p>Несмотря на заверение, он сначала устроил пальто, уложив его валиком у стены, а потом только улёгся сам, подложив руки под голову. Разговаривать он явно не собирался, но Майлз и сам был не готов к каким-то беседам. Да и о чём им говорить? Они не были даже приятелями и знали друг о друге лишь имена. Хотя, конечно, Нина что-то рассказывала Майлзу о «Рыжике», но тогда это казалось настолько неинтересным, что он ничего не запомнил. Не исключено, что и Литтлджон тоже не стал ничего слушать, или не запомнил.</p><p>Тишину в каюте можно было даже считать уютной, если бы Майлзу не казалось, что Литтлджон начал нервничать. Он ритмично качал ногой и с завидной регулярностью поглядывал на часы. Только когда раздался сигнал, и судно качнулось, отходя от причала, он шумно выдохнул и поинтересовался:</p><p>— Вы предпочитаете мужчин?</p><p>Неужели его это так волновало?</p><p>— Не переживайте, вы не в моём вкусе, — успокоил его Майлз.</p><p>— Какое удивительное совпадение, — Литтлджон едва слышно фыркнул: — У вас нет вещей. Вы специально не взяли их?</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>— Но... это же не могло быть вашим планом?</p><p>— Я силён импровизацией, — усмехнулся Майлз. — И неплохо научился выживать.</p><p>— Это безумие.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил. Я же не спрашиваю, почему вы бежите.</p><p>— А с чего вы взяли?</p><p>— Эдвард Браун? Серьёзно? У вас же вроде как была семья.</p><p>— Была. В настоящее время моя бывшая жена с моим бывшим приятелем, очевидно, собираются делить постель. Разумеется, перед этим уложив спать моего бывшего сына. А как иначе? Они ведь очень достойные люди.</p><p>От таких откровений Майлзу стало немного не по себе.</p><p>— Нина вернулась к Адаму?</p><p>— Она от него и не уходила. </p><p>— А... — Майлз прикусил язык, не зная, что ещё сказать.</p><p>— Вам интересно, чей это ребёнок? — Литтлджон сердито ударил кулаком по подушке и отвернулся к стене, пробормотав: — Мне тоже. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Про «спокойную ночь» он погорячился. Чтобы обезопасить себя от возможных атак, «Queen Mary» шла курсом, который Майлз мог назвать «бесконечный зигзаг», и из-за резких поворотов от морской болезни пострадал бы кто угодно. Даже, наверное, кит, не говоря уж о тонко чувствующем Майлзе. Каким бы циничным его не сделала жизнь, встреча с прошлым всколыхнула в душе то, чему трудно было подобрать описание. </p><p>Почему-то вспомнились последняя встреча с Агатой и её слова: «Мне снилось, что все мы участвуем в автомобильных гонках, все носимся и носимся по кругу и не можем остановиться. Все кричат, чтобы мы ехали быстрее, и одна машина за другой разбиваются, и вот я остаюсь одна и всё несусь куда-то, несусь, а потом моя машина тоже вдребезги, и я просыпаюсь». От качки и бесконечных разворотов Майлз чувствовал себя примерно так же, и временами начинало казаться, что он тоже сходит с ума.</p><p>— Мейтленд, заткнитесь, пожалуйста.</p><p>— М-м?</p><p>— Просто заткнитесь. Или я придушу вас подушкой.</p><p>— Но почему?</p><p>— Ваши стоны действуют мне на нервы.</p><p>— Какой же вы зануда, Литтлджон. И неженка.</p><p>— Меня зовут Эдвард Браун.</p><p>— А меня Адам Смит. И вы первый начали.</p><p>— Дурацкое имя.</p><p>— Это вы уже говорили. Еще претензии будут?</p><p>— Вы не могли назваться менее... нарочито?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, о чём это я! Вам ведь нравится эпатировать публику.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — запротестовал Майлз. — У меня никогда не было белого «Мерседеса».</p><p>Если Литтлджону и было что сказать, он предпочёл демонстративно промолчать, отчего Майлз почувствовал себя победителем и тут же горько усмехнулся. Это ж надо было так низко пасть, чтобы придавать значение подобным мелочам! Спать не хотелось, и если судить по сопению снизу, Литтлджон тоже бодрствовал.</p><p>— Можно, я буду звать вас «Рыжик»?</p><p>— Только посмейте! Не забывайте, вы мой секретарь.</p><p>— Да будет вам! Все уже давно поняли, что вы тащите за океан любовника, а милое прозвище придаст нашей истории достоверности.</p><p>— Чего?!</p><p>Майлз шарахнулся к стенке, когда перед ним возникло перекошенное яростью лицо Литтлджона, зашипевшего:</p><p>— Что вы имели в виду?</p><p>— Будто вы не видели понимающих взглядов таможенников, — усмехнулся Майлз. — Все всё понимают, но поскольку мы «делали ноги», как это непоэтично называют маргиналы в Глазго, то всем было плевать.</p><p>Литтлджон исчез так же проворно, как и появился. Майлз свесился со своей полки, чтобы увидеть, как тот принялся раскачиваться, обхватив голову руками. Среди его бессвязного бормотания с трудом удалось разобрать:</p><p>— Я знал, с кем связался... добром это не кончится... не с моим везением... они ещё и смеялись вслед... за мои же деньги...</p><p>— Да будет вам! — Майлзу было неловко осознавать, что стал невольной причиной страданий, а от понимания, что другого выбора у него и не было, и что сейчас поступил бы точно так же, он, как умел, попытался утешить. — Вы больше их никогда не увидите, так что толку переживать? И без этих пикантных подробностей вашу репутацию нельзя назвать безупречной.</p><p>— Откуда вы?.. — Литтлджон замолчал, махнув рукой. — К счастью, вы совершенно правы.</p><p>— Конечно, прав, — Майлз спрыгнул вниз и, усевшись рядом, дружески похлопал Литтлджона по руке. — Так что с вашей репутацией?</p><p>— Вы были правы, говоря, что я их больше никогда не увижу, — Литтлджон отодвинулся. — Но мне будет неприятно, если команда и пассажиры подумают что-либо подобное. Кстати, вы же не станете преследовать меня в Нью-Йорке?</p><p>— И в мыслях не было, — слукавил Майлз. — Там мы разойдёмся как в море корабли.</p><p>Майлз любил вселять в сердца людей надежду. В конце концов, ему было не трудно, да и к тому же он не обещал ничего особенного. Так, лишь намекал, а каждый уже сам додумывал детали, и у кого-то даже неплохо получалось. Странное дело, встреча с Литтлджоном словно вернула Майлза в то беззаботное время, о котором он успел забыть, когда не было этой дурацкой войны, а самой большой проблемой становился выбор костюма для вечеринки. Да и не было тогда никаких проблем. Вообще никаких... хотя... у Саймона Балкэрна были. Не зря же он свёл счёты с жизнью, не эстетично отравившись газом? Но как же тогда не хотелось об этом думать!</p><p>Балкэрна Майлз часто вспоминал. Особенно по вечерам, когда не мог заснуть, с трудом привыкая к постоянному чувству голода. Последний представитель графского рода, зарабатывающий себе на жизнь написанием заметок для светской хроники, сделал свой страшный выбор, не сумев добыть необходимый материал и выдав в печать невообразимую «утку». У Майлза были все шансы повторить его судьбу, и он иногда даже малодушно мечтал таким образом избавиться от всех проблем, но что-то всегда останавливало. Может быть, как раз дурацкая надежда?</p><p>— Завтрак в семь, — неожиданно сказал Литтлджон. — Будет лучше, если мы пойдём поодиночке.</p><p>Кто бы возражал? Майлз лишь втайне посмеялся над некоторыми предрассудками и желанием любой ценой сохранить лицо. Пф-ф! Будто у тех, кто бежит через океан под чужим именем, оно было. Поэтому на завтрак Майлз отправился в одиночестве и ничуть не пожалел. С одной стороны, овсянка, тосты и сладкий чай — совсем не то, чем стоило пренебрегать, а с другой — в «салоне», пусть даже лишённом уюта и обставленном с армейским аскетизмом, подобралась неплохая компания. Особенно Майлз радовался знакомству с Полом Гэллико, окончательно решившим перебраться в Америку.</p><p>Майлз слышал о его романе «Снежный гусь», что давало основания считать его братом по цеху, а потому с лёгкостью поддержал беседу. Оказалось, что Гэллико успел узнать у кого-то из членов экипажа о недавнем столкновении «Queen Mary» с так называемой волной-убийцей — гигантской одиночной волной, высота которой оказалась почти девяносто два фута, и теперь грезил написанием книги.</p><p>— Это будет роман-катастрофа, — воодушевлённо сообщил он. — Вы только представьте это угол крена! Пятьдесят два градуса. Чудовищно.</p><p>Майлз с удовольствием участвовал в обсуждении, но в какой-то момент спиной почувствовал пристальный взгляд. Литтлджон, о котором он уже успел благополучно забыть, выбрался на завтрак и, похоже, проголодался, иначе к чему такие сердитые взгляды?</p><p>— Это ваш приятель? — невинно поинтересовался Гэллико.</p><p>— Я его секретарь, — выдал легенду Майлз.</p><p>— А чем он занимается?</p><p>— Служит Банку Англии.</p><p>— О! А не могли бы вы меня представить?</p><p>Оказалось, предприимчивый литератор задумывался о банковском кредите на обустройство в новой стране и нуждался в некоторых консультациях. Майлз, предвкушая неплохое представление,  остался послушать, как станет выпутываться Литтлджон, и не прогадал. Тот отличался змеиной изворотливостью, с лёгкостью обходя острые углы и, по сути, не говоря ничего, кроме красивых и очень обтекаемых фраз. Впрочем, Гэллико довольно быстро решил, что на бесплатную консультацию рассчитывать глупо, и пригласил к себе на дегустацию кальвадоса, три ящика которого ему удалось пронести на борт в качестве средства от морской болезни. Отказать Литтлджон не смог, а Майлз охотно принял приглашение. Кальвадос он терпеть не мог, считая дешёвкой, но был готов дать ему ещё один шанс. Хотя бы как средству от морской болезни. Надо ли говорить, что уже через пару часов все они изрядно напились?</p><p>— Мистер Браун, а зачем вам секретарь? — прищурился Гэллико, разглядывая Майлза сквозь янтарный напиток, плещущийся в стакане.</p><p>— Положен по штату, — пробурчал Литтлджон.</p><p>— Жаль.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Вы не обижайтесь на меня, мистер Браун, но я писатель...</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Глядя на вас, я бы мог написать роман.</p><p>— Правда? — Литтлджон глупо хихикнул. — Расскажете?</p><p>— Это была бы драма, — Гэллико сделал большой глоток и расслабленно запрокинул голову, стукнувшись о стенку каюты. — Дурацкая качка, — пробормотал он и мечтательно улыбнулся: — Допустим, у нас есть два джентльмена из высшего общества... страсть вспыхнула случайно, но сия пучина полностью поглотила их. Что делать? Законы... общество... порядок... остаётся бежать. И вот они в ночь, по фальшивым документам, садятся на круизный лайнер...</p><p>— Какой бред, — Литтлджон поморщился. — У вас это не купят.</p><p>— Не скажите. Публика любит читать про чужие страдания. Когда нельзя себя выдать, и они не могут позволить себе ничего лишнего. Но потом срываются... страсть, вы помните? — Гэллико попытался долить кальвадос в бокал, но судно качнуло, и он облился. — Ненавижу океан! Так вот... на чём я остановился? У них была лишь одна ночь страсти, а наутро на лайнер налетела волна-убийца... линкор, шедший параллельным курсом в паре миль от трагедии, конечно, подобрал остатки пассажиров и команды... бедный Руперт!</p><p>— Руперт? — от удивления Майлз подавился кальвадосом и закашлялся.</p><p>— Руперт! — подтвердил Гэллико. — Он выжил, а вот Саймон нет. Пучина поглотила его, и до конца дней Руперт вспоминал ту единственную ночь... Кстати, он так и не женился.</p><p>— У вас это не купят, — с нажимом повторил Литтлджон.</p><p>— Возможно. Миром правит капитал, и иногда мне от этого становится грустно, ведь это была бы потрясающая история. И, быть может, по ней могли бы снять кино. В будущем.</p><p>Майлз понял, что до добра такие разговоры не доведут. У него уже был печальный опыт, когда доверенная бумаге история увидела свет... отвратительный случай! Стало быть, пора расходиться.</p><p>— Мистер Браун, — начал он, — вы просили напомнить о деле.</p><p>— О каком деле? — удивился Литтлджон, делая большой глоток.</p><p>— Очень важном деле. Вам надо подать телеграмму, — придумал Майлз подходящий повод.</p><p>— Правда? А кому?</p><p>— Вашей супруге.</p><p>— Вы женаты, мистер Браун? — удивился Гэллико.</p><p>— А разве по мне не з-заметно? Я просто очень с-счастлив в браке, — язык Литтлджона слегка заплетался, но ему хватило ума поддержать игру Майлза.</p><p>— Заметно, — Гэллико достал из кармана платок и принялся вытирать залитые кальвадосом полы пиджака. — Рад за вас.</p><p>— Ну, мы пошли... очень рад знакомству...</p><p>Гэллико пригласил заходить в его каюту «по-свойски», и, пожав друг другу руки, они расстались. Майлз вывел Литтлджона в коридор, но из-за качки не решился его отпустить. В конце концов, ему было не трудно поддержать идиота, который не умел пить. Хотя, может, у него просто не было достойной практики, а вот на Майлза выпитое не оказало никакого влияния.</p><p>— Прекратите прижимать меня к стенам, Мейтленд... нас могут неправильно понять.</p><p>— Да всем плевать!</p><p>К счастью, плевать было некому, а их каюта оказалась совсем рядом. Они ввалились в неё, и пока Майлз запирал дверь, Литтлджон уселся на кровать, спрятав лицо в ладонях.</p><p>— Вы ублюдок, Мейтленд, — пробормотал он. — Вы меня специально выследили.</p><p>— Нет! — небольшой крен судна подтолкнул Майлза к Литтлджону, и он плюхнулся рядом с ним. — И в мыслях не было. Это всё случай.</p><p>— Я вам не верю... с вами у меня нет шансов выбраться... вы меня тянете на дно...</p><p>— Я? — удивился Майлз.</p><p>— Вы... будто не понимаете... вы просто воплощение порока...</p><p>— Не может быть.</p><p>— Я точно не в вашем вкусе?</p><p>Вопрос застал Майлза врасплох. С одной стороны, Литтлджон никогда не вызывал у него и тени интереса, но с другой... если приглядеться... особенно с этого ракурса, когда они так близко... уже...</p><p>— Сейчас я уже в этом не уверен, — хриплый шёпот удивил и самого Майлза. — У тебя усы...</p><p>Усы оказались неожиданно мягкими, а Литтлджон зачем-то зажмурился:</p><p>— У меня над верхней губой родинка. Приходится скрывать. </p><p>— Зачем? — удивился Майлз, начиная поглаживать сухие губы.</p><p>— Нине не нравились усы... ей было неприятно...</p><p>При чём здесь Нина, Майлз не понял, но сейчас это было уже не важно. Ему казалось, что он уже вечность никого не целовал, а Литтлджон оказался готовым к экспериментам, хотя совсем недавно старательно утверждал обратное.</p><p>— Приятно, — прошептал Майлз. — Мне нравится.</p><p>— Но... нам нельзя, — попытка оттолкнуть Майлза вышла слабой. — Это добром не кончится...</p><p>Подобных пророчеств Майлз за свою жизнь слышал достаточно, чтобы не придавать им особого значения. Он ослабил узел галстука Литтлджона и лизнул его шею, вызвав удивлённый вздох.</p><p>— Никто не узнает, — прошептал Майлз, расстёгивая сорочку. — Мы не зайдём слишком далеко.</p><p>Майлз и представить не мог, как сильно изголодался по прикосновениям, даже таким неуверенным и неумелым. Но, наверное, больше по теплу чужого тела, внезапно становящегося близким, и невероятному чувству предвкушения удовольствия. Когда ещё совсем не ясно, как оно всё получится, да и получится ли вообще. Он и в самом деле не рассчитывал на что-то особенное, да и никаких изысков от бывшего мужа Нины не ожидал, оттого каждая ласка воспринималась подарком. Особенно когда Литтлджон поцеловал его в шею, слегка пощекотав усами. </p><p>— Рыжик, — выдохнул Майлз. — Ещё...</p><p>Судно в очередной раз сменило курс, отчего Литтлджон упал на спину, увлекая за собой Майлза. Узкая кровать явно не была рассчитана на двоих, поэтому пришлось немного покрутиться, выбирая не самое неудобное положение. По-хорошему, пальто надо было повесить в гардероб... или бросить на пол. А потом Майлз прижался сильнее.</p><p>— Ох, Рыжик... ты всё-таки хочешь...</p><p>Майлз ощутил бедром гордо вздыбленный член Литтлджона и накрыл его ладонью через ткань брюк. Ответом ему стал тихий стон сквозь сжатые зубы, и теперь делом чести было заставить Рыжика окончательно потерять голову. Майлз принялся его ритмично поглаживать, одновременно целуя шею, оказавшуюся очень чувствительной. Поза оказалась настолько неловкой, что быстро затекла рука, и пришлось немного отстраниться, устраиваясь удобнее.</p><p>— Нет, — запротестовал Литтлджон. — Ещё...</p><p>Майлз вернул ладонь на место и прижался сильнее, чтобы в такт тереться членом о его ногу, чувствуя, как волна удовольствия начинает накрывать и его. Медленно и неотвратимо... медленно и неотвратимо...</p><p>— Да-а...</p><p>Похоже, кончили они одновременно, отчего несколько долгих мгновений лежали не двигаясь. Потом Майлз ощутил, как напрягся Литтлджон, мигом позже попытавшись отстраниться.</p><p>— Вы ублюдок, Мейтленд, — прошептал он. — Что вы наделали?</p><p>— Я? — нарочито весело удивился Майлз, усаживаясь на узкой кровати и игриво задевая пальцами мокрое пятно на брюках Литтлджона. — Я был не одинок.</p><p>— Если вы кому-нибудь об этом расскажете...</p><p>— Завтра же расскажу Полу. Пусть напишет об этом в своей книге. Но если бы моя последняя ночь была такой, я бы расстроился.</p><p>— Почему? — Литтлджон обиженно поджал губы.</p><p>— А сами как думаете?</p><p>Майлз встал, поправляя сильно помятый костюм. Наверное, его стоило почистить, но выходить из каюты не хотелось. В конце концов, чего этот костюм ещё не видел? Подумаешь, пара новых пятен. Не глядя на Литтлджона, Майлз забрался на свою полку, мстительно отмечая факт, что тот буквально пожирал его взглядом. Но хотя бы молчал. </p><p>— Какой же вы ублюдок, Мейтленд. Неужели нельзя было обойтись без этого?</p><p>М-да, молчать Литтлджон всё-таки не умел.</p><p>— В следующий раз ваши усы оставят меня равнодушным, — пообещал Майлз.</p><p>— Следующего раза не будет!</p><p>Майлз лишь усмехнулся, вспоминая удивление и восторг во взгляде Литтлджона. А ещё жажду и жгучий интерес. И кого он пытается обмануть? Впрочем, если судить по опыту Майлза, то Литтлджон вполне мог обманывать самого себя. Многие так делали. Некоторые даже весьма успешно.</p><p>До вечера они больше не разговаривали, и только когда от голода свело живот, Майлз сдался. Он спрыгнул со своей полки и, быстро обувшись, отправился искать обед, а если повезёт, то и ужин. В сторону Литтлджона он даже не обернулся, хотя был уверен, что тот не сводит с него настороженного взгляда.</p><p>В салоне уже никого не было, и Майлзу пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы отыскать стюарда. Разумеется, этот матрос в белом фартуке был так же далёк от стюарда довоенной «Queen Mary», как и Адам Смит от Майлза Мейтленда, но с’est la vie, как говорят французы, а они знают толк в перипетиях. </p><p>— Молодой человек, вы не могли бы мне помочь?</p><p>Майлз всё рассчитал правильно, перекрыв дверь, потому что первым делом матрос попытался улизнуть, а когда не вышло, довольно умело огрызнулся:</p><p>— Обед закончился два часа назад, если вам нужен чай, то в салоне есть бак с кипятком.</p><p>— Вообще-то я искал место для курения, — улыбнулся Майлз, доставая портсигар, припасённый для таких случаев. — Будете?</p><p>Расчёт был точным. Ещё ни один военный не отказался от дармовой сигареты.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>На палубе действительно нашёлся очень подходящий закуток, где можно было подымить, не опасаясь недовольства начальства. После пары затяжек матрос разговорился:</p><p>— Вы не поймите меня неправильно, сэр, но для нас обратный рейс — отдых. Поэтому все стараются сильно не напрягаться, ну и не напрягать остальных. Так повелось.</p><p>— Отдых? </p><p>— Ну да. Видели бы вы, что тут творится при полной загрузке, — он выпустил дым и прищурился, глядя вдаль. — Просто так не постоишь, солдаты спят даже на палубе. Не постоянно, конечно, они меняются, но на пару ночей тут оказывается каждый. Ну и нам тоже не присесть. Спим не больше пяти часов, обычно четыре.</p><p>— Тяжело, — согласился Майлз.</p><p>— Не то слово.</p><p>Майлз снова открыл портсигар, предлагая сигареты, и после недолгой заминки матрос прокашлялся:</p><p>— А можно, я больше возьму? Приятелю?</p><p>— Берите, — Майлз вполне мог обойтись без курения. — А вы не подскажете, где я могу раздобыть хоть что-то съедобное?</p><p>— Есть яйца. Варёные. Подойдёт?</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>В каюту Майлз возвращался, чувствуя себя настоящим добытчиком. Литтлджон, конечно, тот ещё засранец, но сейчас они оказались в одной лодке. И это даже почти не метафора. В сумерках было не разобрать, спит Литтлджон или нет, но церемониться с ним Майлз не собирался и щёлкнул выключателем. В тусклом свете лампы Литтлджон показался бледнее обычного и каким-то измученным. Разумеется, Майлзу до его состояния не было никакого дела, но вежливость никто не отменял.</p><p>— Ваши яйца, Литтлджон.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Я принёс ваши яйца. Вы ведь не ходили обедать.</p><p>— А ничего другого не было?</p><p>— Нет, — Майлз постарался всем своим видом показать, что привередничать не стоит. — У них график военного времени.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Литтлджон выдавил из себя улыбку, но не прикоснулся к скудному ужину, пока Майлз не забрался на своё место. — Я думал, мы уже опоздали.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Судя по всему, яйца так и не потянули на предложение перемирия — Литтлджон продолжал изображать оскорблённую невинность, пусть и довольно неубедительно. На взгляд Майлза. Он целыми днями лежал на своей койке, пялясь в одну точку, а когда выходил в салон, кутался в пальто с таким видом, будто был, по крайней мере, управляющим Банком Англии. Майлзу было дорого его психическое здоровье, а потому он старался держаться подальше от этого короля драмы. Ну, подумаешь, доставили друг другу удовольствие! Будто он никогда не учился в закрытой школе и ничего не знал про встречающиеся там шалости, иногда не совсем невинные. Впрочем, Нина говорила, что Рыжик провёл детство и юность в колониях, а там вполне могли царить более пуританские нравы. Так или иначе, возвращаться к этой теме Майлз больше не собирался. Он предпочитал взаимный интерес. Как, к примеру, у него с Гэллико, пусть даже это был интерес к литературе и живописи.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет, Пол, вы не правы. Культурный код нации не ограничивается количеством шедевров, созданных её представителями. Имеет значение востребованность этих шедевров в обществе. </p><p>— Ох, Адам, вот доживёте до моих лет и будете рассказывать о востребованности. Общество неоднородно. Нет какого-то среднего представителя, который любит Рембрандта, Баха и комедии Шекспира. И нет никаких гарантий, что чьи-то труды не окажутся востребованными после его смерти, когда он этого не узнает.</p><p>— Ну, не вам об этом рассуждать! — Майлз рассмеялся, поднимая бокал кальвадоса, вкус которого больше не казался ему плебейским. — Ваш роман...</p><p>— Один! А у меня их дюжина, — Гэллико тяжело вздохнул. — Слава очень неверная подруга. Кстати, а как поживает ваш друг? Что-то я его не вижу.</p><p>— Поживает, — Майлз пожал плечами. — Мне кажется, у него морская болезнь.</p><p>— А мне показалось, что у вас с ним более тёплые отношения.</p><p>— Я всего лишь его секретарь.</p><p>Если Гэллико и успел придумать какую-то историю про «отношения», то предпочёл её не озвучивать. Вместо этого он заговорил о киноискусстве и о том, как выглядел бы процесс съёмки фильма на «Queen Mary».</p><p>— Но для этого надо, чтобы закончилась война, — вздохнул он. — Мне разрешили взглянуть, как солдаты сходят на берег. Грандиозное зрелище, если не думать о смерти, которая ждёт многих из них... это отвратительно.</p><p>Настроение сразу стало и правда отвратительным, так что следующую бутылку распили в унылом молчании. Майлз не любил думать о смерти, но она преследовала его из самой Франции: когда рядом взрываются бомбы, возникает лишь одно желание — оказаться от всего этого подальше, но это не прекращается и не прекращается: Глазго тоже бомбили с завидной регулярностью, хоть и не так остервенело, как Лондон.</p><p>— О чём вы думаете, Адам?</p><p>— О смерти, — Майлз поморщился и сдавил пальцами виски, чтобы унять головную боль.</p><p>— Думайте лучше о жизни. Почему бы вам не научиться её ценить?</p><p>— А я что делаю?</p><p>— Сидите со мной и предаётесь унынию.</p><p>— Значит, мне просто надо уйти, — Майлз встал, качнувшись от очередного галса.</p><p>— Надо, — согласился Гэллико, — но не просто. Жаль, что вы меня не понимаете.</p><p>Майлзу показалось, что он сводничает, но возражать не стал. Ошибка в таком щекотливом вопросе могла стать почти признанием того, что у них с Литтлджоном всё непросто. А это было совсем не так, потому что у них на самом деле ничего не было. Майлз усмехнулся, выходя в коридор, и, шатаясь от качки, добрался до каюты. Литтлджон лишь бросил на него презрительный взгляд и отвернулся к стенке. Пф-ф! Какие мы принципиальные.</p><p>С трудом забравшись на свою полку, Майлз дважды наступил при этом на ногу Литтлджона: первый раз случайно, а второй намеренно. Тот сквозь стиснутые зубы обозвал его пьяницей, и только. И это всё?! Майлз внезапно понял, что недоговорил, а у него есть слушатель, которому некуда деться. </p><p>— Что вы думаете о культурном коде, Литтлджон? — Майлз свесил голову, заглядывая к соседу.</p><p>— Вам надо сначала проспаться, чтобы рассуждать о вечном.</p><p>— Рыжик, вы зануда. Вам не приходило в голову, что мы можем в любой момент умереть?</p><p>— С чего вы это взяли?</p><p>— Лодки, Рыжик! Эти подводные твари бороздят просторы океана и только и мечтают, чтобы уничтожить такое большое судно, как наше. А ещё, разве вы не заметили? Исчезло гудение, которое сопровождало наш выход из порта. Знаете, что это означает?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Самолёты! — Майлз назидательно поднял палец. — Они больше нас не сопровождают. А лодки уже ведут охоту за нами... они как терьеры...</p><p>— У вас больная фантазия.</p><p>— Здоровая! В том-то и дело, фантазия у меня совершенно здоровая, — Майлзу надоело свешиваться, рискуя свалиться, поэтому он спрыгнул вниз и уселся рядом с лежащим Литтлджоном. — Вот смотрите: это мы, а вокруг Атлантический океан, в котором снуют лодки. </p><p>С этими словами Майлз устроил ладонь на бедре Литтлджона — она, вроде как, играла роль «Queen Mary» — и, забравшись второй рукой под тонкое одеяло, изобразил движение под водой.</p><p>— Что вы творите? — зашипел Литтлджон, даже не попытавшись оттолкнуть Майлза.</p><p>— Обрисовываю перспективы. В любой момент нас может поразить торпеда, а мы ничего не успели.</p><p>— И что же мы должны успеть, по-вашему? — голос Литтлджона чуть дрогнул, но сам он по-прежнему не шевелился.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что вы так ничего и не поняли, — Майлз стиснул под одеялом худое бедро, явно оставляя синяки. — А ещё показалось, что вы не против.</p><p>— «Не против» это ещё не означает «за», — пробормотал Литтлджон, не отводя взгляда от губ Майлза.</p><p>— В любом случае, вам надо знать, от чего вы отказываетесь.</p><p>— Вы пьяны.</p><p>— Да. Зато вы нет. И точно так же, как я, не хотите умирать, не попробовав.</p><p>Наверное, это были правильные слова, потому что Литтлджон на мгновенье зажмурился, словно решаясь, а затем схватил Майлза за руку и резко дёрнул, почти укладывая на себя.</p><p>— Я просто не хочу умирать.</p><p>— И это правильно... Рыжик!</p><p>У поцелуя был вкус кальвадоса, хотя Литтлджон его и не пил.</p><p>От кого Майлз не мог ожидать такой прыти, так это от Литтлджона. Или стоило отдать должное собственной неотразимости и дару убеждения? Да какая разница?! Первым делом Майлз сбросил на пол пальто, занимавшее слишком много места, и, устроившись поудобнее, принялся разоблачать Литтлджона. Аккуратно, чтобы не испортить пижаму, но быстро, потому что терпеть больше не было сил. Заодно приходилось избавляться и от своей одежды, помня, что этот комплект — единственный.</p><p>— Рыжик... Рыжик... да-а...</p><p>Литтлджон прикусил его губу и тут же попытался зализать место укуса. Майлз сильно сомневался, понимал ли он, насколько откровенен в своём желании — скорее всего, нет, но тем грандиознее был его потенциал, будто позволив себе небольшой эксперимент, он делал открытие за открытием. Оказывается, страх смерти может здорово способствовать жизни, во всех её проявлениях.</p><p>Когда Майлз приспустил его пижамные брюки вместе с бельём, Литтлджон лишь с облегчением выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и сам толкнулся в подставленную ладонь. Каким же горячим он был, каким жадным и ненасытным. Кажется, до сих пор Майлзу катастрофически не везло с любовниками — никто из них не был готов возвращать его ласки, бесстыдно пробуя на вкус всё, до чего удавалось дотянуться.</p><p>— Рыж-ж-ж...</p><p>Майлз, не сдержавшись, кончил ему на грудь и, старательно всё вылизав, обхватил губами прижатый к животу член, парой движений языка доведя Литтлджона до грани.</p><p>— Май-й-йлс-с... </p><p>Полностью опустошённые, они чудом умещались на крохотной кровати, и у Майлза не было сил не то чтобы подвинуться, но даже убрать голову с живота Литтлджона. Поэтому он сильно удивился, ощутив лёгкое прикосновение к волосам. Осторожно, будто приручая дикое животное, Литтлджон принялся массировать кожу его головы, перебирая волосы, и, кажется, даже перестав дышать.</p><p>— Мы всё успеем, Рыжик... всё!</p><p>Это обещание словно разбило тонкое стекло, разделявшее их с самого момента знакомства, и, тихо выдохнув, Литтлджон потянул Майлза к себе, укладывая рядом.</p><p>— У тебя есть план? — усмехнулся он.</p><p>— А что тут планировать? У нас осталась всего неделя, в лучшем случае, — Майлз с удовольствием поцеловал припухшие губы Литтлджона и осторожно пригладил его щегольские усы. — Если бы я знал, насколько ты хорош, то не отдал бы тебя Нине.</p><p>В ответ Литтлджон лишь самодовольно улыбнулся и быстро коснулся губами кончика носа Майлза.</p><p>— Тебе точно не мешают усы?</p><p>— Ничуть.</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что это так просто — найти того, кому не мешают... а я подумывал о том, чтобы сбрить...</p><p>— Дело твоё, но я бы оставил.</p><p>Литтлджон уставился в потолок и, примяв затылком подушку, поинтересовался:</p><p>— А что у тебя с Гэллико?</p><p>— Интересный джентльмен и очень увлечён своим делом. Таких нечасто встретишь.</p><p>— А ты с ним тоже... — Литтлджон поморщился и, по-прежнему не глядя на Майлза, выдохнул: — Развлекаешься?</p><p>Отчего-то такое предположение показалось очень обидным.</p><p>— По-твоему, я с тобой развлекаюсь?</p><p>— Нет? — Литтлджон медленно повернул голову и прищурился, заглядывая Майлзу в глаза. — У меня нет опыта подобных отношений. С женщинами просто: или брак, или ни к чему не обязывающая интрижка. Твои интрижки я наблюдал в Лондоне. Видишь ли, я не знаю правил этой игры, а это не честно.</p><p>— Ты хочешь узнать правила? — удивился Майлз. — Их нет. Всегда по-разному.</p><p>— Но... как ты себе представляешь... всё это? — Литтлджон сделал неопределённый жест рукой и уточнил: — Взаимодействие. </p><p>Так далеко в своих мыслях Майлз ещё не заходил. Нет, когда-то давно, в совсем уж ранней юности он, разумеется, грезил о человеке, с которым можно было бы попытаться вместе жить, но, как обычно, реальность оказалась чересчур далека от фантазий. Настолько далека, что было проще не задумываться о таких вещах. В жизни одним днём есть масса преимуществ, в самом-то деле. Но кальвадос, всё ещё бурлящий в крови, настраивал на романтический лад.</p><p>— У нас с тобой есть только неделя, когда можно будет попробовать всё... то, что доставит удовольствие, конечно же, нам обоим.</p><p>— А потом?</p><p>— Я же обещал, что не стану тебя преследовать. В Нью-Йорке очень легко потерять следы друг друга.</p><p>— Ты, правда, так думаешь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Хорошо, — улыбка Литтлджона стала порочной. — Мне это подходит.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>У них было слишком мало времени, чтобы его терять, поэтому из каюты они теперь выходили только для того минимума, что не могли получить в её стенах. Разумеется, порознь, чтобы не вызывать интереса. Хотя Гэллико, похоже, всё равно что-то заподозрил. С чего бы ещё ему интересоваться здоровьем Майлза и сообщать, что они с «мистером Брауном» имеют крайне нездоровый вид, особенно отмечая лихорадочный блеск глаз и общую бледность? Впрочем, Майлз не собирался поддерживать знакомство с этим занудой, отлично понимая, что в Нью-Йорке выпадет из его круга общения. Да и вообще у него будут совсем другие проблемы. Для начала неплохо бы просто выжить.</p><p>Несмотря на всё растущую близость с Эдвардом, о будущем они не говорили, предпочитая заниматься более приятными вещами, заходя по этой дороге всё дальше и дальше. Майлз не мог вспомнить, когда бы он оставался в закрытом пространстве столь продолжительное время, не испытывая потребности пообщаться с кем-то ещё. Люди за пределами каюты вообще стали казаться ему лишь декорациями, которые можно даже не замечать, уж очень увлекательным было основное действо. И никогда прежде время не летело столь стремительно.</p><p>— Знаешь, никогда не думал, что скажу это, особенно тебе, — Эдвард пальцем рисовал узоры на груди Майлза, закручивая волоски. — В общем... мне никогда не было так хорошо... это, конечно, ничего не означает, ты не подумай, что я покушаюсь на наше соглашение.</p><p>Майлз не сразу сообразил, о каком соглашении шла речь, но всё же предпочёл заткнуть Эдварда поцелуем, пока тот не сказал что-то такое, что всё испортит. И хоть сил не осталось уже больше ни на что, целовались они по-прежнему с огромным энтузиазмом. Просто для удовольствия.</p><p>— И если мне что ещё и надо для счастья, то это будет пара затяжек хорошего табака. Жаль, негде взять.</p><p>— У меня осталась пара сигарет. Хочешь? — предложил Майлз.</p><p>— Ты настоящий искуситель. Составишь компанию?</p><p>Они не выходили из каюты вместе почти неделю, но сейчас была глубокая ночь, а значит, и вероятность нарваться на кого-то излишне любопытного была ничтожно мала. Но всё-таки Майлз повёл Эдварда в то укромное место на палубе, которое узнал благодаря недостюарду. Он достал портсигар и, щёлкнув серебряной крышкой, понял, что знает, где раздобыть деньги на первое время. Отцовские часы, кстати, тоже должны заинтересовать кого-то состоятельного. А больше у него уже ничего не осталось. Разве что кроме этого огрызка ночи и половины завтрашнего дня.</p><p>Почему-то показалось правильным не только прижаться к Эдварду, но и приобнять его, притягивая поближе. Думать о близости расставания не хотелось, наоборот, хотелось заявить о своих правах. Почему нет? Майлз потёрся лбом о щёку Эдварда и осторожно поцеловал его. Вообще-то ни о чём подобном они не договаривались, и риск был слишком велик. Майлз даже успел подумать, что Эдвард сейчас его оттолкнёт. И это было бы правильно: достойный конец, жирная точка и все дела. Поэтому сильно удивился, когда Эдвард, зажмурившись, обмяк в его объятьях.</p><p>— Рыжик... Рыжик... я тебя...</p><p>Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом Майлз оказался прижатым к переборке. В темноте выражения лица Эдварда было не разобрать, но Майлз бы не удивился, окажись оно немного одержимым. Потому что в другом состоянии никто бы не позволил себе стать настолько неосторожным, чтобы целоваться в почти общественном месте, наплевав на все условности и опасность преследования по закону. С другой стороны, они оба уже и без того живут по чужим документам и что-то там нарушают. Так что законом больше, законом меньше...</p><p>— Заткнись, Майлз... пожалуйста, заткнись...</p><p>Из всех возможных способов лишить Майлза речи Эдвард выбрал самый приятный. Интересно, отдавал ли он себе отчёт, насколько безумны их действия? Или просто шёл на поводу желаний и чувств? Как Майлз... точно так же, как и Майлз.</p><p>И всё-таки Майлз одумался первым. И первым сумел взять себя в руки. Он не забыл, что его жизнь разрушили всего несколько писем, оставленных даже не им на столе в номере отеля. Нарушение общественного порядка в военное время повлечёт за собой иные последствия: им припомнят и дезертирство, и фальшивые документы. Так подставлять Эдварда было бы просто подло, и Майлз отвернулся, разрывая не только поцелуй, но и объятья.</p><p>— Не здесь, Рыжик... у нас ещё осталось немного времени, не стоит его портить.</p><p>— Да... я понимаю...</p><p>Вопреки своим словам, Эдвард стоял, уткнувшись лицом в шею Майлза, и не спешил его выпускать. Ситуацию спас рокот двигателей приближающихся самолётов.</p><p>— Наш экскорт, Рыжик... давай вернёмся в каюту. Скоро прибудем в Нью-Йорк.</p><p> Эдвард тоже умел держать себя в руках. Особенно в критических случаях. Он поднял упавшее с плеч пальто и первым поспешил уйти с палубы.</p><p>Похоже, эти отчаянные поцелуи лишили сил их обоих, и вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то приятным, они молча уселись на разворошённую кровать Эдварда, едва касаясь друг друга коленями. Майлзу хотелось орать от дикой несправедливости. Ну почему оно так быстро закончилось?! Как так-то?!! Теперь ему казалось, что прямое попадание торпеды в их судно было бы гораздо гуманнее, чем то, что их ждало через несколько часов. Майлз представил, как они с Эдвардом пожимают друг другу руки и расходятся, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться. Не то чтобы он никогда и ни с кем не расставался, но так больно ему ещё ни разу не было. Даже предательство Тигра виделось теперь досадной мелочью, не стоящей упоминания.</p><p>— У нас есть ещё почти десять часов, — голос Эдварда был глухим и безжизненным.</p><p>— Девять часов и сорок шесть минут, — уточнил Майлз, не делая попытки хотя бы его обнять, не говоря о большем.</p><p>— Да. Уже решил, чем займёшься в Нью-Йорке?</p><p>— Пойду в газету, предложу себя. Я больше ничего не умею, только рассказывать истории.</p><p>— Помнишь Балкэрна? — Эдвард устало потёр лицо. — Не делай, как он.</p><p>— Он был скандальным репортёром и всё время повышал ставки. Я не такой.</p><p>— Не такой, — согласился он. — У тебя есть нож?</p><p>— Швейцарский, — Майлз пошарил по карманам, — со штопором.</p><p>— Подойдёт, — взяв нож, Эдвард стянул с плеч пальто и с самым невозмутимым видом надрезал подкладку.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Пытаюсь поступить как джентльмен.</p><p>Майлз с растущим удивлением наблюдал, как из-под тонкого шёлка показался край пятифунтовой купюры. Эдвард с изяществом фокусника принялся извлекать зашитые под подкладкой деньги, орудуя тонкими пальцами, словно пинцетом.</p><p>— Рыжик, ты чего? Не надо...</p><p>— Заткнись, а? Будто я не знаю, что ты на мели.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Просто заткнись. Пяти тысяч тебе хватит, чтобы начать всё сначала. Себе я оставлю десять. Всё по-честному.</p><p>— Откуда они у тебя?</p><p>Эдвард весело усмехнулся:</p><p>— Выгодно продал Нину.</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Вот только не надо делать такое лицо. Адам предложил мне оставить Нину и сына ему. И подкрепил предложение фунтами. Почти половина суммы ушла на документы и билеты, ну и, разумеется, учитывая сложность дела, пришлось давать взятки. Их с удовольствием брали, — Эдвард поморщился: — А ещё меня разыскивают за злоупотребления служебным положением. Если говорить проще, то я менял бензин на продуктовые карточки. Разочарован? Желаешь отказаться?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— И правильно.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Потому что могу. В конце концов, в своё время Адам уступал мне Нину за меньшие деньги.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Хочешь поспорить? Может, таким вот образом я прощаюсь с прошлым, со всеми его призраками, и очищенный иду в новую жизнь. Считай, что ты выиграл в карты. Или на скачках. Как больше нравится.</p><p>— Рыжик...</p><p>— Просто заткнись. Я так решил, — он действительно отсчитал пять тысяч фунтов и собрал их в десять пачек, стянув банковской лентой, которая нашлась у него в саквояже. — Надеюсь, ты не спустишь всё сразу на выпивку и красивых мальчиков... хотя мне до этого уже не будет никакого дела.</p><p>— Рыжик, но...</p><p>— Хватит об этом. Ты умеешь шить?</p><p>— Ни разу не пробовал.</p><p>— Я тоже. Но мне надо привести пальто в порядок. Если из него посыплются банкноты, меня просто не поймут.</p><p>Чтобы зашить подкладку пальто, Майлзу потребовалось почти полтора часа. В конце у него даже стало получаться вполне сносно. Хорошо, что Эдвард был не привередлив, а носить пальто подкладкой наружу не принято даже в Америке, славящейся экстравагантностью нравов.</p><p>Близость конца пути чувствовалась во всём: и в уже непрерывном гуле самолётов сопровождения, и в выравнивании курса, и в суете матросов, снующих по палубе. Если верить часам, то у них осталось чуть больше часа, а они по-прежнему ничего не делали. Последний час они просто сидели на кровати, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не друг на друга, и молчали. Наконец Майлз не выдержал. Он схватил Эдварда за плечи и, хорошенько его встряхнув, чтобы привести в чувство, начал целовать. Сначала шею, а потом добрался и до губ.</p><p>— Не смей забывать это, не смей, — твердил он между поцелуями. — Просто не смей... Рыжик...</p><p>Эдвард если и собирался быть сдержанным, то очень недолго. Он тоже понимал, что все слова уже сказаны, и осталось только проститься. Наверное, потому и прощание вышло чересчур бурным. Майлз не мог насытиться Эдвардом, продолжая целовать его даже после феерически прекрасного оргазма, из последних сил сохраняя те капли близости, что ещё оставались между ними.</p><p>— Рыжик... Рыжик... Рыжик, — бормотал он как мантру и, не удержавшись, оставил ему засос на груди. Там, где мог увидеть лишь он. Он один.</p><p>— Майлз... я всегда...</p><p>Что означало это «всегда», Майлз уже не узнал, потому что слова заглушил протяжный гудок «Queen Mary», приветствующей лоцмана. Это действительно был конец. Всему.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Майлз плохо помнил, как сходил по трапу, наскоро прощался с Гэллико и проходил таможенный контроль. Кажется, никого особо не удивило, что можно пересечь Атлантику без вещей, хотя на этот вопрос всё-таки пришлось ответить: «А что вы хотели, господа? Война». На войну можно было списать всё: и количество людей в порту, и свободные места в гостинице, и собственное подавленное настроение. А ведь если отбросить сантименты, то всё было хорошо! Во-первых, Майлз вырвался из воюющей Британии, где в любой момент мог оказаться в армии под присягой или — что ещё хуже! — в тюрьме по старому обвинению. Во-вторых, у него появились деньги, чтобы безбедно существовать. В-третьих, он был волен жить, как вздумается. Да и, в-четвёртых, путешествие принесло гораздо больше приятных моментов, несмотря на постоянную угрозу. Но почему-то всё это не радовало, как ожидалось.</p><p>Поднять настроение не смогли даже купленная пижама и посещение парикмахерской. Ночью, ворочаясь на накрахмаленных простынях в гостинице, Майлз не мог перестать думать об Эдварде и мечтать, чтобы тот оказался рядом. Он даже не поворачивал головы — видеть несмятую подушку рядом с собой оказалось слишком больно. Заснуть удалось только под утро, но проснулся Майлз всё равно с мыслью о том, заметил ли Рыжик засос на груди, и что об этом думает. К чёрту! К чёрту всё! В Нью-Йорке, конечно, легко потерять друг друга, но не тогда, когда знаешь название гостиницы, в которой искать.</p><p>Майлз никогда не считал себя застенчивым или робким, но, поднимаясь по мраморным ступеням холла отеля «Рузвельт», испытывал нешуточное смятение. С одной стороны, он обещал, что они больше не встретятся, с другой — было это непонятное «всегда», ну а с третьей, никто не живёт в отеле вечно. Портье выслушал его пожелание о встрече с Эдвардом Брауном и предложил кофе, чтобы скрасить ожидание. Мальчик-посыльный взял у Майлза записку и едва ли не бегом помчался к лифту, а сердце принялось отсчитывать каждую минуту до его возвращения.</p><p>— Мистер Браун просил передать, что сейчас спустится.</p><p>Наверное, стоило выдохнуть, но не получалось. Мягкий диван в холле отеля представлялся Майлзу орудием пытки, а чашка кофе — расплавленным свинцом.</p><p>— Мистер Смит, какая неожиданная встреча! — Эдвард выглядел немного настороженно. — Чем обязан вашему интересу?</p><p>— У меня к вам предложение, — улыбнулся Майлз и уточнил: — Сугубо деловое.</p><p>— Деловое? — Эдвард казался разочарованным. — Я готов вас выслушать.</p><p>— Прямо здесь? — Майлз огляделся.</p><p>— Вам нужны другие условия для разговора?</p><p>— Нет! — Майлз поднял ладони, капитулируя. — Можно и здесь.</p><p>Эдвард точно нервничал, изо всех сил сосредоточив взгляд на чашке кофе.</p><p>— Предложение, — напомнил он.</p><p>— Ах да, — Майлз потёр руки. — Видите ли, в чём дело, у меня есть некая бизнес-идея, а вы, как я слышал, имеете опыт торговли бензином.</p><p>— Допустим. Что вы предлагаете?</p><p>— У меня есть пять тысяч фунтов, которые я готов вложить в наше совместное дело.</p><p>Эдвард пригладил усы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку:</p><p>— И как вы думаете это устроить?</p><p>— Путём слияния активов, разумеется, — Майлз уже понял, что выиграл, но всё-таки ему требовалось некое подтверждение. — Вы согласны?</p><p>— Я бы больше не хотел связываться с торговлей бензином, — осторожно начал Эдвард.</p><p>— Без разницы! — перебил его Майлз. — Вообще не важно, чем мы будем торговать, я сейчас говорю об общей концепции. В целом вы готовы к сотрудничеству? Мне кажется, что у нас всё получится.</p><p>Эдвард прикусил губу и прищурился, явно принимая решение. Для чего-то он ещё немного побарабанил пальцами по столику, словно испытывая терпение Майлза.</p><p>— Но вы же понимаете, что всё это не так просто?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— И...</p><p>— Мистер Браун, неужели вы сомневаетесь, что мы с вами сумеем договориться? Особенно когда речь идёт о честном партнёрстве?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Это ваш ответ? — опешил Майлз.</p><p>— Нет, я не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Эдвард, протягивая руку. — Что ж, давайте сотрудничать.</p><p>Вот теперь всё встало на свои места. Разумеется, Майлз не ждал чудес, и новое соглашение не гарантировало, что всё будет гладко, но этот шаг навстречу друг другу они делали оба. Такое бывало в его жизни нечасто — примерно никогда! — и вполне могло сойти за настоящее чудо. А значит, у них точно всё получится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — мухомурчонок</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>